A Series of Random Mental Images
by McAwsome
Summary: As I read the first couple of books in the series, I had some really random mental images involving the characters, and how certain scenes could have gone differently. I thought I'd share.
1. Chapter 1

1.) The one with the squirrel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Honestly, this is going to be a series of random mentally images that pop into my head as I continue to read the books. The next chapter may be something completely unrelated.

* * *

"I wonder what Cercei is doing right now," Jaime Lannister thought to himself as he sat in his dark cell at Riverrun. He imagined her frolicking naked through a field of beautiful daisies and majestic unicorns. The image made him smile as he pulled his cloak around him tighter to block out some of the dungeon's chill. It didn't help.

He stretched out on his stomach and glared at a hole in the corner baseboard with disdain. After losing a five minute staring contest with a rat he'd named Leonard, he began to devise and escape plan.

When the guards came to bring him food, he intended to keep the spoon and use it to burrow his way to freedom. In the corner, Leonard the Rat was shaking his head.

"It could work," Jaime swore, more to convince himself than the rat. Then he realized he was talking to a rat. "I've lost my bloody mind."

He rolled over onto his back, closed his eyes, and went back to imagining his sister in the field with the daisies and the unicorns. Only this time he was frolicking with her, and the two of them were strumming on harps.

Jaime didn't know when or for how long, but he must have fallen asleep. The next thing he knew, somebody was shaking him roughly.

"My lady," an unfamiliar voice spoke, "he won't wake up."

"Well," a slightly more familiar voice said thoughtfully, "why don't you try poking him with that stick over there?"

"Okay-," The first speaker said uncertainly.

And then Jaime was being poked with a stick. Just as he was beginning to wonder how much longer he could pretend to be sleeping, the pointy end of the stick went up his nose.

"Ow!" he shrieked, bolting upright, "I think you've given me a splinter!"

An unidentified blond woman who he supposed must have been the unfamiliar speaker looked him square in the face and poked him again.

"I'm awake now."

"Hush, Kingslayer," Ordered Catelyn Stark, "Brienne is taking you to Kingslanding in exchange for my daughters."

Jaime had a brief celebratory moment to reimagine the field with the Cercei and the unicorns before rejoining reality. Lady Stark was still speaking.

"…And I don't expect any funny business from you." She finished, jabbing her finger threateningly in his direction.

Then the most peculiar thing happened. A flash of silver light shot out of Catelyn Stark's outstretched finger and hit Jaime in the chest. He began to spasm, and then suddenly he was gone leaving a pile of clothes in his stead.

"Damn it!" Catelyn swore, glancing around in all directions. Brienne was watching her fearfully. "Well don't just stand there!"

Hesitantly, Brienne walked over to the pile of clothing and began to poke it with her stick. When she was satisfied that she wouldn't find any clues in Jaime's pants, she bent over and picked up one of his boots. She peered inside and had to swallow a shriek. Inside Jaime Lannister's left boot, chasing it's fluffy tail in confusion was a squirrel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I did warn you that this was going to get random...

* * *

2.) It's A Family Reunion…sort of…

Arya Stark crouched behind a building, hoping for a moment to catch her breath. Not only was she exhausted, but she'd heard men shouting that the king, her brother, was dead.

This however, was not the time to think about that. All around her men were fighting; it was hard to say who was who.

She didn't know where The Hound had gotten off to, and frankly she didn't care. She was studying the battle around her, contemplating her escape. It would be easy, with all of the fire and chaos; she could steal a horse and ride away. Nobody knew that she was even here, and those who did would simply assume she'd died. The plan was brilliant.

Suddenly she felt a light tug on her pant leg. Arya looked down and had to stifle a scream. There, teeth clenched tightly around her ankle, was her brother Robb…well, his head anyway.

She knelt to the ground, grabbed the head by it's unruly auburn hair, and attempted to pry it's mouth off of her leg. It released so suddenly that she almost lost her grip on it.

"Oh Robb," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She cursed herself for getting emotional, but it couldn't be helped.

"Arya?" Robb's head was studying her closely. "You're supposed to be dead."

Arya shook the head and looked at her brother pointedly.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "Well sis; as much as I'd like to stand here and catch up, I no longer have legs, and we really should be getting out of here."

Arya felt herself start to bristle at being ordered around by a talking head. After everything she'd been through, not to mention the fact that Robb no longer had any legs, and she felt that as the one who wore the pants in their partnership, that she should have more say.

"Let's get out of here," Arya declared as though her brother hadn't said anything.

"Little sister," Robb said sternly, "do remember that I am the King in the North."

"Dear brother," Arya replied in a slightly mocking version of the same tone, "do remember that you are a talking head."

Robb rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

"Please get me out of here," he pleaded with his sister.

"I thought we'd hang out here for a bit," Arya replied, gently making fun of him as she tucked his head under her arm and started walking, "these folks have just been oh so accommodating."


End file.
